tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Krabs, Raphael and Achilles: Attorneys at Law/Quotes
Quotes Court characters Mr. Krabs *I'll take the case (whenever they get a client) It's disconnected. Raphael *We'll take the case (whenever they get a client) Yes. Achilles We'll take the case (whenever they get a client) Mrs. Puff you client is here eugene Mona Lisa raph your client is here Pandora your client is here Jeannie the Babysitter your client is here boss Oh no, not that one. I was referring to... (The phone call is cut.) Hello? Hello!? What's wrong with the phone? Really? Are you sure? Oh, okay. Lucius Fox ha ha (insert random word here) Other/Defendant Characters Cyborg eh meh Floyd Minton i know your here where is everybody nobody move! Deputy Dusty yeah your under arrest your busted wide open Clint Clobber grrrr! fuck you damnit! Mr. Krabs, Raphael, Achilles, you three come to my office immediately. Sorry, guys. Bad day. Judge Coach Halder guilty! NOT GUILTY! GUILTY! shut the fuck up nelson Benson get back to work! what?! GRRAHHH! your the worse i am not a dick! you are! shut up roger! Roger Baxter okay oh geez why me?! Judge Nicole Watterson okay case begins so anything to say aresst the man arrest that woman okay case dismissed not guilty i find ya guilty Jon Arbuckle garfield! he hates mondays lasagna it's his favorite he will eat it right up like this *imitates garfield eating lasagna* yum yum yum like that but i'm not crazy i swear Lynn Loud, Sr. yeah had that coming what can i have a line in this? Judge Chef Hatchet next witness!! not guilty! guilty! Dwight Turnbull oh jeez please just leave Judge Dave Seville simon theadore alvin? not guilty i declare this case over guilty Cyril Figgis it's pronounced figgis oh fuck me why? Bill Green bill green of bill gree real estate i'm flying *jumps off the table as he is drunk* i think i just messed my pants Elwood P. Harvey i know i know don't say it i know don't remind me Stan Smith i'm a usa agent hey shut up! finally some justice Sterling Archer so you admit to the crime you know what fuck this i do not sound like bob belcher Xander Crews mommy! yes mommy coming mother! Milo Murphy i took a bus to school today you think that's fun? it's a living alright! milo murphey's law Sally Sargent i don't get respect yes not guilty i wish i had a show Bowser i am sueing that man for copyright infringement me and him? King Koopa i am not copying him i was here first brothers? who knew? Gramma Alice Green yeah i love money i can't help it scrooge got me into it Anakin Skywalker i will never turn to the dark side palpatine did it Emperor Palpatine did not okay i did damnit so close and yet so far Guardians of the Galaxy groot:i am groot rocket: you said it buddy star lord: we were arrested for smuggling but we didn't do it drax: yeah bunch of dumbasses gamora: please help us mantis: i can't go to jail i got so much i haven't gotten to do Elfo bite yeah candy! it's like it's already halloween here we go again... Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Morton Koopa, Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Iggy Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa wait i we can win this case yeah these two are long lost brothers Cheatsy Koopa, Bully Koopa, Big Mouth Koopa, Kootie Pie Koopa, Hip, Hop and Kooky von Koopa yeah look *shows picture) hip: now that's what's up kooky: that's kook even for me Peter Griffin aw crap help me please *sings surfing bird* yay! i win! Hank Hill god damnit what the hell? thank god Jimmy Two-Shoes jimmy two shoes but i didn't do it aw geez louise ahh my ass! Unikitty they think i'm angry for destruction does that mean i can go? yay! Zim oh dang aw come on! curse you dib membrane curse you! Gumball Watterson *girlish scream* ahhh! holy shit thank you mom Pizza Boy guilty guilty? *starts laughing insanely* *get's shocked* ahhhh! i will get you! Buford van Storm yeah we have a love hat relationship it's complicated so that means... holy crap! Penn Zero i'm a hero traveling to other dimensions *sigh* fuck me phew WordGirl i am hero i also give people definitions definitions it's what the word means could we hurry this up i am kinda getting annoyed at this annoyed it means you can't stand it Arthur Reed my glasses! thank you! yahoo! Ben Tennyson the omnitrix it turns me into different aliens yeah in your face archer it's hero time! K.O. oh man what i do? alright can we go i'm hungry but i'm hungry! is there a bathroom here but i gotta pee! Steven Universe please don't but i needed to thanos was gonna wipe out half the universe please just stop thank god i don't do well in tight spaces i throw up Spike the Bulldog and that's why i beat them well didn't think about that well that was a load of crap Droopy hello all you court people some insurance forms maybe oh dear so does that mean he's guilty? hooray hooray... you know what?..i'm happy thank you everyone SwaySway and Buhdeuce we deliever bread oh shit buhdeuce: oh bubble nuggets sway sway: i hate this trial buhdeuce: i told you bribing was illegal sway sway: ah shut up! Harvey Beaks yes but it's not what you think yeah the geyser looked fun yeah it was i told you i was wahoo! *fist bumps fee but it is stopped as fee shoves it aside shakes her head then kisses him* *Kisses fee making her blush* The Louds lincoln lincoln: oh god lucy: sigh we're doomed luna: *singing voice* we are free yesiree we're freeee! *realizes* hey chip skylark didn't make that into a song Yogi Bear hey what you gonna do it isn't all bad nut's and berries? yuck Winnie the Pooh oh bother i need honey to survive i'm a bear after all maybe this will help * runs here i go whoops trips and laughs* i fell down Mickey Mouse ha ha oh boy back in buisness i won? i won? *takes out money* here cash have it we have lot's of it you know i gotta thank you three you really saved my cheese there party at disneyland! (whenever a case is won) Craig Silthers i'm a snake hello shirt? so are we good? awesome thanks Leonardo raph donatello he's been murdered! no i didn't but they think it was me! the shredder! you murderer! i should've known it was you asta la bye bye shredder cowabunga! Top Cat pardon me but can you help me gambling illegal gambling well that's how the cookie crumbles Spider-Man j jonah think i'm a menace yes i'm a hero yes so lobng jonah bye bye J. Jonah Jameson Aladdin i stole some bread hey i am a prince so i win just like that? yeah! Kim Possible Stitch Speedy Buggy Arnold Shortman Tommy Pickles Kong Buttercup Apple and Onion Sonic the Hedgehog Kirby Wakko, Yakko and Dot Rodney J. Squirrel Snooper and Blabber Magilla Gorilla Wally Gator Thanos Link Archie Andrews Sabrina Spellman Flint Lockwood The Flash Wolverine Coop Burtonburger Scare Bear Quack-Up Jabberjaw Tommy Pickles Danny Phantom Jimmy Neutron She-Ra Duke (G.I. Joe) Optimus Prime Lion-O He-Man Bob Blecher Stan Pines Captain Man Rick and Morty Spongebob Squarepants Timmy Turner El Tigre Dexter Captain Caveman Homer Simpson Team RWBY Discord Mario Captain Falcon Bender Rocko Ladybug and Cat Noir Vambre and Prohyas Mumbly Grape Ape Jenny Wakeman Flynn Rider Ezra Bridger Woody the Woodpecker Fat Albert The Brady Kids Ghostbusters Shaun the Sheep Michelangelo Mordecai and Rigby Jake Long Green Arrow Batman Craig Williams Speed Buggy Nelson Muntz Hank Scorpio Chowder Flapjack Juniper Lee Lazo, Raj and Clam Cuphead Tracer Deadpool Magneto Elsa Dick Dastardly Dread Baron Muttley Mumbly Superman Black Lightning Mystery Inc. The Neptunes Captain Snerdley Henry Gobbleblobber Zak Storm Black Saturn Winter Soldier Leatherhead Dudley Puppy Roger Smith Space Ghost Cow and Chicken I.R. Baboon Bubsy T. Bobcat Blisstina Roxie McTerrier Henry Gobbleblobber Voltron Force Magneto Hulk Nick Birch Princess Bean Hank and Dean Venture Early Cuyler Eric Cartman Black Hat Simon Seville Chris Griffin Rallo Tubbs Tom Cat Chris McLean Don Godzilla Category:Quotes